An Accord
by mypiratecat1
Summary: PostAWE. Spoilers! ONE SHOT. Will passes captaincy of the Flying Dutchman on to another. Of course, Jack is in it, too.


_Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I commandeer them now and then._

"Calypso summoned me to meet with you..."

The words came from a tall, pale man, whose voice was burdened and deep, sad yet dignified. He stood before the two men who were standing shoulder to shoulder on the deck of the magnificent Flying Dutchman. The captain of the ship, William Turner the Second gazed steadily at his guest, sizing him up before speaking. His companion, shorter and slight of build, slouched in a relaxed stance, one hand resting casually on the hilt of a cutlass in its scabbard, and the other hand draped lazily over the handle of a pistol that was shoved into his sash. A battered leather tricorn hat sat crookedly upon his red bandana'ed head. The pristine white sails of the ship fluttered just as casually above their heads.

The tall young Captain Turner spoke, his own bandana blowing over his broad shoulder. "The curse of the Flying Dutchman as been lifted from me. I have absolved the sins of my predecessor, and the sins of the ship that the Dutchman used to be. She still ferries the souls of departed mariners to their final destination, but she does not require an oath of service before the mast... she has been returned to her true purpose... her true mission. She is in need of a new captain, as I plan to join mortal life with my family..."

His companion at his side leaned over to his left and whispered, and then nodded seriously... to no one. The tall man that they were addressing stared at him.

Will looked at his companion at his side and shook his head, then continued speaking to the figure before them. "... we recovered Captain Sparrow's ship, and he has graciously agreed to provide passage for me to join my wife... to reclaim my living heart... and to hold my son..."

The tall, almost ghostly figure before them spoke, "I don't understand. I thought that the ship needs a living heart... something that I cannot provide..."

William nodded, and replied, "I knew that you would question that. It has been proven to Calypso that it is no longer a living heart that the Flying Dutchman needs. She needs a captain of strong honor and good soul. A man of great courage and conviction, capable of love and of devotion to duty, to guide her and carry her through her assigned task. It is a heart of a different ilk; you, sir, possess those qualities."

The man lowered his head, and spoke, "I cannot think of a more honorable task that this vessel undertakes. The Flying Dutchman is a beautiful ship, capable of miraculous things... she has a purpose... I need purpose... _I must have purpose, also..._" he fell silent for a moment, then continued, "... I must have a purpose, and an absolution of my own sins..."

Jack finally spoke, gently, "Ye've already paid more than any one of us fer any sins tha' you might have commited. Perhaps your worst sin was th' wrong sort of ambition... an' you paid wif yer life, mate..."

The figure looked up at the pirate captain, with pleading eyes, "... I commited one of the worst sins that a man could against you. I was partially responsible for sending you to your doom... can I be absolved of that sin, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack smiled a little, "As I said... ye've already paid, son."

The tall man looked directly at William, and finally said, "...if I can serve the Dutchman to further the fine work that you have done, Captain Turner, then I shall be proud to accept your offer. I need purpose in my afterlife, and this is better than any commission that any man has offered to me. I do accept."

William smiled broadly, and offered his hand. It was accepted. An accord between two gentlemen. William then took the man by the shoulder, and they all proceeded up to the quarterdeck, where a small ceremonial table had been set up. Upon that table was a document, a quill pen and inkwell, and a beautiful artisan made sword in its heavily ornamented scabbard. It was then that Jack took over. He cleared his voice loudly, then proceeded.

"William has entrusted me wif th' witnessin' of the signin' of an agreement betwixt th' two o' ye... an accord in writin'... statin' tha' ye will take over as th' Captain o' the Flyin' Dutchman, wif his father, William Turner th' First, stayin' on t' help ye learn yer new duties fer as long as ye need him. William Turner th' Second also agrees, to wit, t' help ye in any ways tha' his mortal body will allow in aidin' ye t' continue t' carry on th' good works tha' he has been workin' so hard on workin' on." His hand stopped waving gracefully in circles, and he leaned forward. "... an' this is fer you. Ye might recognise it..."

William took the scabbard from Jack, and handed it solemnly to the tall man before him. The intense green eyes of their companion misted over slightly, as he recognized his own sword, from another life, a long time ago. His hands caressed it lovingly, and he accepted the fine weapon with great dignity.

They signed the agreement, and the man seemed to straighten with pride. He placed his hands on the beautiful walnut wheel of the Dutchman, and his ghostly pale face brightened with a smile... it had been so long since he had _smiled_.

After all was done, Jack put an arm around William's shoulders and finally said, warmly, "...Yer work here is done, lad... your family is waitin' for ye..." William nodded, and turned to look around at the ship that he had worked so hard for... worked so faithfully for... she was a fine vessel indeed. But it was time to pass her along to another, and to return to the life that he had longed for.

"... take care of her... she has a purpose..."

"... thank you, Captain Turner... I shall serve proudly... " was the reply.

"... come on, lad." Jack urged.

Will finally nodded. He knew that he was only a thought away if his father or the new captain of the Dutchman would ever need him... him or Jack, both. He turned to the tall, proud man at the wheel of the ship, and smartly saluted. And for the first time in his life, Captain Jack Sparrow also saluted. The salute was returned by the man that now was glowing with pride... with determination... and with a bit of what some might call ambition. He almost choked on his words, and his eyes glistened, "Please give my love to your wife, Captain Turner... fair winds in your sails... to you, too, Captain Sparrow. Thank you... "

Jack grinned. He knew that the island with Will's beloved family was just beyond the horizen... just beyond the Pearl's reach to the west. William smiled also, and turned and said with great feeling, "Fair winds in your sails, Captain..." And with that proclamation, the two friends lowered themselves to the rolling sea in the long boat... toward the waiting Pearl...

There was sudden silence as the tall, pale man was left at the helm of the Flying Dutchman. There was a green flash in the sky... and James Norrington closed his eyes. He finally once more had a purpose... and he felt more alive than he had in a very long time.


End file.
